Untitled (for now)
by Sephiiroth2
Summary: Test Chapter. What if Shira escaped with Sid and Manny. But Diego was caught? How will Shira reflect on all diego did for her? What will diego learn about Shira's past? And will he ever escape? The only way to answer these questions is to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is the story that people want. So, here it is. The beginning may be a little rough. But. Here it is. The test chapter.**

 _ **Test Chapter**_

Diego was running up the slope to catch the ship that they had just stolen from Captain Gutt.

"Hurry Diego!"

Manny shouted. Diego ran as fast is he could. But Shira pinned him down.

"What're you doing?!"

Diego asked.

"You don't understand. I don't have a choice."

Shira said.

"You don't have to live like this Shira."

Shira let him up.

"Come with us, come with me."

The two cats shared a silent agreement, and began making their way to the ship. Shira passed Diego, and made it on the shop with Manny and the others. Diego was just about to jump on board, but a large figure pinned him to the ground.

"Diego!"

Shira and Manny shouted at the same time.

"Hahahaha!"

Gutt laughed.

"About time things went my way."

He said as he held up Diego by his neck.

"Let his go!"

Manny shouted. Gutt just laughed louder.

"Nope. If I can't have my ship back, then you can't have you friend."

Gutt laughed. Manny's ship began to sail away. Butt's e.g. Laughter rang in Shira a ears. She started to jump to back to the cloud.

"Shira don't!"

Diego shouted.

I'd rather him have me them you. I'll be fine."

He said as the ship began to sail away. Manny, Granny and Shira stood there, but nobody felt more guilty then Shira did.

 **So yeah. This isn't the first chapter. It's the test chapter. So don't start getting angry yet**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. I had another story I was working on. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

The ship continued sailing, but Shira just stood there.

"She hasn't moved all day."

Manny said as he looked at the tigress.

"Well maybe instead of standing here complaining, why don't you ask her why."

Granny said. Manny nodded and walked over to the tigress.

"Uh… you okay?"

Manny asked awkwardly. Shira didn't say anything at first.

"it's my fault…"

The tigress said quietly as tears began to fall.

Manny looked at her in confusion.

"What is?"

He asked. Again, Shira said nothing at first.

"If only I hadn't pinned him down. He'd still be here."

Manny stood there, trying to figure out what to say.

"It's not your fault. You didn't-'"

"Yes it is! And because of me, he's gonna die."

Shira cried. Manny didn't know what to say.

…

Let go of me!"

Diego shouted as he struggled to get away from the kangaroo, who was holding him tightly.

"Shut him up!"

Butt shouted as he and the others prepared a new ship. The kangaroo shook Diego violently.

"You better shut it. Or you'll end up like the last person who disobeyed the Captain."

She said with a chuckle. Gupta landed beside Diego's head.

"As our weapons."

He said while holding his knife to Diego's throat.

"Everybody on board!"

Butt shouted to his crew. Everyone got on the ship.

"Tie up the prisoner up until I figure out what to do with him."

Gutt said and the kangaroo and bunny did just that.

"You'll never get away with this!"

Diego shouted as he struggled to get away. Gutt walked up to him, and looked Diego right in the eye.

"I believe I just did."

He said coldly.

"Now, you be a good little prisoner, and stay quiet."

Gutt said as he walked away.

…

"Shira, come and eat something."

Manny said. Shira didn't budge.

"How long has she been sitting there?

A recently unparalleled Sod asked Manny.

"Ever since we sailed away."

Manny said with a sigh.

"Oh…"

Was all Sid could say. He walked over to Shira.

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Only Gutt is to blame."

Shira sighed.

"It still feels like my fault."

Shira cried. The next thing they both knew, Sid was hugging Shira as she cried in his fur. Sid gently patted the back of her head.

"No it's not. You did what you could. And you got most of the herd free. Don't blame yourself."

Shira and Sid stayed like that for a long time after that.

 **That's if for now. I hope it's enjoyable. The plot of this is a bit unsteady, but here it is. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. I'm back. And I'm sorry to those who wanted the dino-birds and Buck. They will not be in this story. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter.**

Hours. That's how long Diego's been tied up. His paws hurt and he was tired. It was night, and the crew had gone to sleep hours ago. Diego took this opportunity to find a way to escape. Looking around, he noticed that the stupid seal from earlier was still awake. Quickly, Diego began thinking of a plan.

"Hey, buddy."

Diego whispered. Flynn looked in Diego's direction.

"Who, me?"

Flynn asked. Diego nodded.

"Yes you. Come here."

The seal happily bounced over to where Diego was.

"And what do you want? Another mango?"

He said while holding up a slice of a pineapple. Diego sighed. He couldn't believe how dumb this seal was. On the other hand, this was exactly was Diego was counting on.

"That's a pineapple. And no, I don't want another mango."

Diego said in slight annoyance.

"Then what do you want?"

Flynn asked as he ate the pineapple slice.

"I need you to untie me. My paws hurt, and I really need to stretch."

Diego said. Flynn looked away thoughtfully.

"I don't know. The Captain might get angry at me. I don't want to get in trouble again."

He said as he remembered the countless times he screwed up. Diego smiled. Time to put the plan into action.

"But the Captain said it was okay. I overheard him saying to Raz and Squint that he was going to untie me for the night. Since it was dark, and I wouldn't be able to get away."

Flynnn looked at Diego thoughtfully, then smiled.

"Okay, I'll untie you."

He said as he began to untie the tiger. When he was untied, Diego smiled and stretched.

"Thank you so much Flynn. You can go to sleep now."

Diego said as he walked to the edge on the ship. As he sat there, he noticed a faint pink and blue glow in the ocean. It seemed to get brighter as it got closer.

" _…Diego…_ "

It said in a soft voice.

"What the…"

He said as he looked closer. The shimmering light formed into a glowing apparition of-

"Shira?"

" _Yes Diego… It's me… I miss you…_ "

Diego starred st the apparition.

"You… do?"

" _Yes Diego… I do… You have to escape… please… For me..._ "

"I'm trying Shira. I'm trying my best."

Diego had become entranced to the apparition.

"I'll be right there. Don't worry. I'll be there."

He said as he began looking for a way to escape.

" _I need you Diego…. Please hurry… I don't feel complete without you…_ "

"Don't worry Shira. I'm on my way. Stay right there."

He said as he continued looking around for a way out. But before he found looked back at the apparition, he felt the ship jerk. When he regained his valence, he looked back to the apparition, only to find a disgusting looking fish starring back at him. Diego looked around, and found Gutt steering the ship away from the fish. He sighed in defeat. When the ship was far enough, Gutt walked up to Diego angrily. He picked up the saber by the neck.

"So, you think you'll try to escape while we were sleeping, did you?"

Diego stayed silent.

"Answer me!"

Gutt said as he shook Diego. Diego nodded.

"Yeah. So?"

Gutt went silent, then he smiled evilly.

"So. You wanna be a smart ass, don't you?"

Diego said nothing. Gutt's smile grew. He then walked over to the edge of the ship, where he tied a vine around Diego's hindpaws. The crew began laughing, as they knew what was coming next. Gutt then threw Diego overboard while still holding onto the vines. Diego gasped for air as he went under. Butt yanked the vines, and pulled Diego above water, before doing the same thing several more times. When Gutt pulled him up the last time, he was unconscious.

"Oh no. You killed him."

Flynn said stupidly. Gutt growled.

"I didn't kill him Num Nut."

Gutt said as he threw Diego's body to his crew.

"Take him downstairs and lock him up with Shira's bastard. Make sure he doesn't escape."

The crew obeyed the Captain's orders and got right to work.

…

"Hey! Tell Snowflake to stop pacing. Its annoying and making me dizzy!"

Granny said to the mammoth as she followed Shira with her eyes. Manny sighed.

"Shira, c'mon. Lets get some sleep."

Shira stopped pacing and sighed.

"I can't."

She said and went back to pacing.

"What do you mean you can't? You should be tired by now. C'mon."

"You don't understand!"

Shira shouted at the mammoth as she walked tho the edge of the boat. Sid walked up to Manny.

"I think she's still upset about earlier. She blames herself."

Sid said sadly as he and Manny looked at the tigress.

"Shira, d'you wanna talk about it?"

"We'd be happy to help you."

Manny and Sid said.

"No! Leave me alone!"

She shouted at them. She starred out into the darkness.

"I'm sorry Diego. Please forgive me…"

She said as she began to cry into her paws.

" _It's okay Shira…_ "

Shira looked around in confusion.

"Huh? Who said that?"

" _Over here Shura… I'm over here..._ "

Shira liked in the direction of the voice. There, standing on some rocks, was Diego.

"Diego, you're okay."

Shira said in shock. Diego nodded.

" _Of course I'm alright… Who wouldn't I be…_ "

"What about-"

" _I escaped…_ "

Shira looked at him in surprise.

"You did? How?"

Shira asked.

" _Don't worry about it… The important thing is that we can be together now…_ "

Diego said.

" _Don't blame yourself… It wasn't your fault…_ "

Diego said.

"But I still feel guilty."

" _Don't… It's not your fault… Come on Shira… Lets be together forever…_ "

Shira shook her head.

"I… I can't. Not after when I did."

" _Yes… you can… Just swim to me… Swim to me Kitty…_ "

"But I… Wait…"

She looked around at the others. Granny was looking at a male sloth while Sid looked at a female one. She looked to Manny, who was ignoring the apparitions of his family by singing and covering his ears. She then looked back at Diego.

"You're not real."

She said to Diego.

" _Of course I'm real… Come with me Shira… We can be happy forever…_ "

Shira backed away. The apparition flickered away until it revealed a group of nasty looking fish, starring at the group of animals in hunger.

"We have to get outta here!"

She shouted as she ran over to Manny, who was already starring the ship away from the fish.

"Already on it."

When they were a good distance away, Manny and Shira sighed in relief.

"That was close."

Manny said. Shira nodded. The two looked to the two sloths. Sid was kissing the floor, while whining about his 'dream girl leaving him'. Granny was hugging her cane.

"I can change! Please come back!"

"Will they be okay?"

Shira asked with slight concern in her voice. Manny nodded.

"They'll be fine. But… are you?"

Manny asked her. Shira sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Manny asked. Shira nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm gonna go to sleep now."

Shira said as she walked away to the farthest part of the ship, and fell asleep. Manny looked at the sabress in worry.

"I hope you really are okay."

He whispered to himself as he continued to stear the ship.

 **Done. Sorry it took so long. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there readers. I'm back. And here's the next chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Diego slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt and he was cinfused.

"What the… Where the hell am I?"

He asked himself as he stood up. Looking about, he soon realized he was in what looked like a prison cell. How Gutt and his crew managed to construct it with out his knowing was beyond him. But then again, it wasn't that big. It had bone-like bars and a really strong vine holding it closed.

"Crap. Now how the hell am I suppose to get out of here?"

He looked around for a way out. As he looked around, he heard light snoring. But just as Diego was about to look around, the snring stopped.

"…Mommy…?"

A weak voice asked. Diego looked around in surprised for the source of the voice. There, lying on the ground and tied up with a vine around his neck, was a tiny weak looking cub.

'Oh great.'

Diego thought as he looked at the cub. He was never really good with kids. Hanging around Peaches did kinda help. But not enough for Diego to actually be comfortable around them.

"No. I'm not your mom."

He said in a rude tone that he didn't mean. Hey, he was trapped against his will. What could you expect from the guy. The tiny cub nodded.

"Sorry…"

The cub said as he turned away from Diego. Diego sighed.

"Then who are you?"

The cub asked. Diego didn't know what to do. This cuv could ve some spy for the pirates. Or he found be a prisoner. Anyway, he was not trusting the cub.

"None for your business."

Diego said rudely. The cub nodded. It was silent for a few minutes, until someone came down.

"Alright baka prisoners. Eat up."

Raz said as she threw what looked like dcraps to diego, on the floor. The little cub back away in fear.

"Here's my Mommy?"

The cub asked. Raz smiled evilly.

"Your mother ain't comin' back. She don't want t'be bothered with a little bastard like you."

"You're lying! Mommy loves me. She's coming back! She's coming back…"

The cub began to cry. Raz bent down to the cub's level.

"Don't count on it… Michigai."

Raz said evilly before leaving. Diego looked at the crying cub. Well, at leave he knew the cub wasn't a part of Gutt's crew.

"What she call you?"

Diego asked. The cub didn't say anything.

"Kid, I won't hurt you."

The cub didn't say anything for a good while, so diego decided to leave the kid alone for a while. It would be hours until he spoke again.

…

"I see you're doing a little better."

Manny said as Shira walked up to them.

"A little."

The tigress said.

"I still feel a little guilty."

Manny nodded.

"Don't. Diego wouldn't want you to feel that way."

"That's what he said last night."

Shira said. Manny looked at her weirdly. Shira chuckled nervously.

"Never mind. It's not important."

Manny nodded.

"Okay then. C'mon, we've got a long day of sailing ahead."

Shira nodded and the two went to steer the ship back to Manny's home.

"Hey you know your way around the ocean. How long until we get back to the continent?"

Shira looked around.

"We'll be there before the sun sets."

Manny smiled.

"Really?"

Manny asked. Shira nodded.

"Yup. Let's get sailing."

…

"Michigai."

Diego looked at the cub.

"What?"

"My name's Michigai."

Diego looked at the cub in confusion.

"Michigai. Doesn't that mean-"

"Mistake. Yeah, it does."

Diego looked at the cub.

"Really?"

The cub nodded. Diego didn't know how to feel. Who would name their cub 'Mistake'? But then again, he didn't know this cub's mother. Maybe he was a mistake of some kind.

"Who's your mother?"

The cub sighed sadly.

"I… I don't know."

Diego looked at the cub. How could a child not know its mother? That's the first person a child meets.

"How do you not know your own mother?"

Michigai sighed.

"I don't know. I just never really met her."

Diego nodded in confusion.

"Right…"

The two sat in silence, until two of Gutt's crew in.

"You! Cub! Come with me! Gutt feels like stepping on some little people."

It was Squint and Gupta. Michigai back away in fear. Diego growled at the two crew members.

"Leave the cub alone."

"Stay out of this baka-kitty!"

Squint said as he pointed his knife at Diego. Gupta opened the prison cell, and grabbed the cub. Michigai cried silently, knowing what was coming next. Diego looked at the cub, who looked back at him with desperation in his eyes.

"Help me…"

The cub whispered as he was carried away by Gupta and Squint. Diego sighed. He wished he could've helped him. And knowing Gutt, that poor kid was about to be tormented again. Diego growled and punched the ice wall beside him.

"No use gettin' angry ova' somethin' ya can't stop."

Diego looked up, only to find Raz coming down the stairs.

"What do you want?"

Diego asked rudely. Raz chuckled.

"I want nothin'. Here. It's the best I could find without the Cap'ian knowin'."

She said as she slid a bowl of fruit and a bowl of water between the bars. Diego pushed the bowls away.

"I want nothing from you."

Raz nodded.

"Fine. I'm just tryin'ta help. But I guess that's not what you want."

She said as she began to hop away.

"Why would you help me?"

Diego asked. Raz turned around and hopped back to the cell.

"You think I enjoy bein' part of this shit fest? No. Everyday, it's eitha' singin' some stupid sing, or murder the hell outta' some villagers. D'you know what that's like everyday?"

"Um-"

"Course you don't. You don't know what it's like to take orders from some bastard you're forst to respect, and get no respect in return. Raz do this. Raz do that. And do you know what I get back in return? Nothin'. Not even an ounce of approval!"

Raz went on ranting for a good four hours after that. And Diego sat there, partly listening, partly wondering if his brother ever kept that yellow electric mouse…

"…And I don't want ta stay here anymore. Anyway, why would you care? You're the enemy."

Diego nodded.

"Yeah, but no animal should have to live like you guys do. Listen, if you help me escape, I might be able to let you free. Deal?"

Raz thought about it. It seemed like an easy decision. But in reality, it wasn't. Yes, she would be free of Gutt's orders, but she would be leaving her friends. If you can call them that. They offered more supportive and comforting then Gutt ever did. Maybe she could find a way for the rest of the crew to escape… just mayde…

"Deal."

That sealed her fate. And maybe her friends as well. The two sat in silence for a few minutes while Raz relaxed a little.

"Feel better?"

Diego asked.

"Yeah, yeah I feel better."

She said in a calm voice. Diego nodded slightly.

"Tell me about Michigai."

Raz gulped. She really didn't wanna talk about him. She promised his mother that he would protect him. Instead, he was upstairs with Gutt. But maybe the saber coild help him escape as well…

"Michigai was an accident on purpose. His mother was forced to have him by force, who thought a male saber would make the crew even stronger. Instead, he was born kick. And Gutt forced the mother to name him mistake. Now, He's used as Gutt's personal punching bag, just like his mother."

Raz said sadly. Diego saw the sadness, and felt really bad.

"He was taken away from her before he could walk and talk."

Diego nodded. Now he really had to help that poor kid.

"Who's his mother?"

Raz sighed.

"His mother made me promise to never reveal her identity. Said she didn't wanna be associated with the thing."

Diego noded.

"Okay then. We have to come up with a plan to get out of here."

Raz nodded.

"We'll be at the Continent before sunset."

"Really. Okay, that gives me enough time to come up with a plan.

 **There ya have it. The next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had other prohects I was working on. Anyway, please review and tell me what you guys think. See ya.**


	5. Important: Please read

**Hey there readers. Yes I have a pet Pikachu. Yes I'm in love with Yami Bakura. No I don't like spiders. And no I have not abandon this story. Yup, you heard right. This story will continue. Just not as fast as I want it to. My parents dumped me in some program, and I can't update as fast as I'd like. I'm really sorry. I'll try and get at least one chapter up while I'm here. Ig not don't worry. I'll still be working on it. It may take linger, but I'm still working on it. Thanks for the reviews. They're greatly appreciated. If you have questions, PM me.**

 **Money**


End file.
